<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дар Лахезис by impala65</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300093">Дар Лахезис</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65'>impala65</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythology References, Romance, SPN Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мойры капризны, как все боги. Дары Лахезис всегда с подвохом».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дар Лахезис</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Артер: <b>Eloise_Brandtner</b><br/>Бета: <b>Longways</b><br/>Гамма: <b>chiffa07</b></p><p><b>От артера:</b> Артер рад выложить еще одну работу, которая не планировалась, но стала <i>мучительно</i> прекрасным дополнением совместного творчества с автором))<br/><b>От автора:</b> У моего замечательного артера работы имеют странное, но восхитительное свойство — вызывают у меня приступ вдохновения, который не считается ни с моими райтерскими мощностями, ни с моей вкусовщиной. Результатом такого приступа и явился внезапный J2-слэш-миди огромного для меня размера. За что артеру огромное же спасибо))) А моя благодарность безотказной бете и терпеливой гамме с парочкой её волшебных пенделей просто невыразима словами. И большое-большое спасибо оргам Реверса — за отличную возможность попробовать себя в неизведанном.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Дом стоял в отдалении от дороги, за ровно подстриженным зелёным барьером какого-то колючего кустарника. Не сказать чтобы древний, но и не современный гипсопанельный коробок. Проёмы широких окон выдавали кирпичную кладку.<p>Входная дверь была сбоку — массивная, глубоко сидящая, тёмного дерева. На тускловатой латунной табличке значилось:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Алан Эклз и сыновья<br/>
Пошив мужских костюмов и сорочек</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div>Этот адрес Джареду дал Чад, вчера в баре.<p>С Чадом они дружили ещё с колледжа и до сих пор иногда расслаблялись по пятницам в простецком уюте небольшого «Stereotype». Вчера к тому же и повод был. У Чада наконец-то сбылась мечта жизни: София Буш согласилась-таки отдать Чаду Майклу Мюррею свою руку и сердце после седьмого по счёту предложения. И теперь Чад восхищённо делился с Джаредом планами на свадьбу, которую предусмотрительно решил не слишком откладывать. Джареду там была назначена роль шафера, «и даже не думай возражать!»</p><p>Возражать Джаред и не думал, хотя свадьбы не любил.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Джаред Падалеки родился вторым сыном в семье Джеральда и Шерон Падалеки. У него был старший брат Джефф, а потом появилась ещё и младшая сестра — Мэган. Отец его родом был из семьи польских эмигрантов. От славянских предков, видимо, и унаследовал Джаред свою воловью работоспособность, — а ещё мягкий овал остроскулого лица и забавный нос уточкой. От мамы ему достались чуть раскосые хитрые лисьи глаза и широчайшая улыбка, украшавшая его щёки ямочками. Эта улыбка вместе со щенячье-жизнерадостным Джаредовым характером привлекала к нему сердца окружающих без осечки.<p>Он разучился так улыбаться в один день. Его родители с сестрой полетели к Джеффу, работавшему врачом в Сиднее, — чтобы познакомиться наконец с невестой старшего сына и провести там время до свадьбы. Джаред, заканчивавший второй курс,  должен был прилететь туда через неделю, досдав все экзамены. До Австралии самолет с семьёй Падалеки не добрался, потерпев на полпути крушение над пустынными водами Тихого океана.</p><p>Так что в Австралию Джаред не полетел. Да и свадьбы там не было. Джефф с Сарой зарегистрировались в Сиднейской мэрии, и, оставив на время беременную жену, брат прилетел в Сан-Антонио на поминальную службу.</p><p>Приехав из аэропорта прямо к церкви, заполненной друзьями и знакомыми семьи Падалеки, брат подошёл к ждавшему его на улице Джареду. Тот стоял, голенастый и длиннорукий, в тёмном костюме, что был куплен ему родителями — на свадьбу старшего брата. Джефф положил ладонь ему на плечо, ощутив мелкую непрестанную дрожь, сотрясавшую тощее тело брата, и посмотрел в его опухшие, красные от слёз глаза. Обнял, ткнувшись носом в широкий Джаредов лоб; они постояли так минуту, пока младшего не перестало трясти, и он не вздохнул глубоко и прерывисто. А потом они зашли внутрь — в церковную прохладу и негромкий гул голосов.</p><p>С того времени Джаред с братом почти не виделся. У Джеффа уже было трое мальчишек; фоторамка на рабочем столе Джареда исправно демонстрировала присланные по скайпу кадры с их загорелыми мордашками, а также улыбающиеся лица брата с женой. Но слетать в Сидней Джаред так и не собрался. Полётов он в принципе не боялся, по стране на самолётах передвигался без проблем. Но в Австралию полететь так и не смог.</p><p>Приличная страховка, полученная Джаредом, позволила закончить Стэнфорд без помех, не отвлекаясь на подработки. По окончании университета он получил прекрасную работу в довольно крупной Остинской юридической фирме «Сингер и Крипке».</p><p>Шенячью жизнерадостность характера он утратил.</p><p>Работоспособность, талант, и дружелюбие, располагавшее к нему клиентов, вот уже десяток лет методично толкали его вверх по карьерной лестнице. На последнем рождественском банкете седовласый Боб Сингер наконец-то сказал Джареду, заговорщицки пожимая его плечо своей ухоженной, с гарвардской печаткой на пальце рукой:</p><p>— Думаю, наступает время, когда вывеска нашей фирмы должна значительно удлиниться, а, Джаред? Дело «Лебанон Кемикал Групп», полагаю, будет тобою успешно завершено ко второму кварталу. И к лету моё предложение о введении тебя в состав партнёров реализуется. Надеюсь, нам не придётся перестраивать фасад, чтобы вместить твою длиннющую фамилию над входом, а, Джаред? — Сингер гулко захохотал, салютуя бокалом шампанского Эрику Крипке, который стоял у противоположной стены с окружным прокурором Гэмбл, увлечённо ей что-то втолковывая и блестя очками над её декольте. Сэра улыбалась ему в ответ своей акульей улыбкой.</p><p>Первый квартал был на исходе, но светлое карьерное будущее Джареда Падалеки внезапно начало затягивать тёмными тучами. Дело «Лебанон Кемикал Групп» — перспективное дело о защите прав семей работников фабрики, пострадавших от аварийного выброса гидразинамина прошлым летом, — стало вдруг потихоньку рассыпаться. Данные медицинской экспертизы прокуратура потребовала отправить на перепроверку, и затягивалась та уже недопустимо. Миссис Армстронг, жена одного из пострадавших, находившегося сейчас в Остинском онкологическом центре, пришла на днях к Джареду и, отводя взгляд в сторону, сбивчиво сообщила, что мистер Дабб, глава «Лебанон Кемикал Групп», предложил Кёртису приличную досудебную компенсацию… и вы ведь понимаете, мистер Падалеки, как сейчас важно время, а стоимость лечения… вы ведь понимаете?</p><p>Показания Кёртиса Амстронга были одним из краеугольных камней иска, и Джаред просто не знал, чем он будет компенсировать их потерю, если тот откажется предоставлять их суду.</p><p>К тому же личная жизнь Джареда, спокойная, хоть и не блещущая огнями и радугами, провалилась внезапной ямой на вроде бы гладком накатанном асфальте М36. Его бойфренд Том, с которым Джаред уже почти два года поддерживал приятные ровные отношения, внезапно устроил им ужин в ресторане «Рашен Хауз». И там, между пуляркой по-цесарски и десертом, сообщил Джареду, что, ценя их нежную дружбу, он, Том, всё же осознал в итоге невозможность дальнейшего развития их отношений, — и предлагает им разойтись, пока не поздно.</p><p>— Тебе ведь совсем не я нужен, Джаред, — Том поглядел на ошарашенное лицо партнёра ласково. — Давай не будем портить друг другу жизнь. Мы ведь ещё не так стары, — он широко улыбнулся, — чтобы отчаяться найти себе настоящую половинку?</p><p>Что в переводе означало: Том, любивший гораздо более оживлённую светскую жизнь, чем мог (и хотел) предложить ему Джаред, нашёл себе новый, более перспективный объект сексуального партнёрства. Джаред, собственно, некоторое время уже прозревал такой финал своей личной жизни. Что ж, они вполне дружелюбно съели десерт «Анна Павлова» и разъехались от ресторана на такси, каждый в свою сторону. Расставание было мирным. Но наступившее одиночество от этого не стало более приятным.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>И вот сейчас Джаред сидел в баре с Чадом, методично напивался и незапланированно изливал на друга свои профессиональные и личные горести.<p>Мюррей, уже и сам прилично накачанный текилой, выслушал его, сочувственно кивая и исправно заказывая у бармена всё новые и новые порции обезболивающего. А потом вдруг сказал:</p><p>— Знаешь, Джей, тебе не помешало бы немного лишней удачи, — Джаред горестно покивал, соглашаясь. Чад, встрепенувшись, воодушёвленно добавил: — А помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про мой новый чёрный костюм? Ну тот, счастливый? — Джаред не помнил, но на всякий случай опять покивал. — Я, знаешь, сколько раз Софии предложение делал? — Джаред знал. Чад изливал ему душу после каждого отказа. — И вот представляешь! Когда я сшил себе этот вот кс… тюмчик… — Чада развозило всё больше, он придвигался к Джареду всё ближе и жарко бубнил ему почти в самое ухо: — …мне, знаешь, Майки дал адресок… ты Майки не знаешь, он стр… ный парень, но в энт… этих штучках дока, у него дед колдун был, тчна! Или как там оно праильно… у евреев… — маг, во! И я вот зак… зал. Отличный кстюм, кстати. И — прикинь — надел, пошёл, и даже никаких реверс… сран… реврансов, да! Она так сразу и согласилась. А ведь я предыд… щий раз… я её даже в Акапулько возил и предлженн… е делал под аккм… акпаним… под марьячи, короче. Пел, представь? — Чад заржал.</p><p>Джаред заржал тоже, потому что представил. Как поёт Чад, он был в курсе. На месте Софии он бы тоже отказал в тот раз.</p><p>— Ну и вот! — радостно сказал Чад, отодвинувшись наконец. — Ты тож давай зак… жи себе к… стюм. На мою свадьбу. Ты ж шоф… шафером будешь — вот и закажи! Он тебе сошьёт. Будет и у тебя щас… ливый, — облокотившись о столешницу и подперев кулаком щёку, отчего один глаз у него почти закрылся, Чад хихикнул и посмотрел на Джареда единственным открытым глазом очень проникновенно. — Я т… бе гарантир… ю, Джей, портной тот… Он… — Чад старательно подмигнул, — очень он тебе пнрав… цца. О-о-оччнь!</p><p>Внезапно посерьёзнев, он вытребовал у бармена карандаш и старательно записал на салфетке адрес и имя. Торжественно сунул салфетку Джареду и провозгласил:</p><p>— А теперь — за удачу!</p><p>И они выпили за удачу.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Утром Джареда разбудил телефонный звонок. Вернее, это был уже почти полдень, но поскольку домой Падалеки добрался… а когда он, кстати, добрался домой? И как? Попытавшись задуматься, Джаред сморщился от острого приступа головной боли. Рингтон надрывно голосил, повторяя начальные такты «Fell On Black Days», и, придерживая одной рукой голову, норовящую развалиться на куски, Джаред другой нашарил телефон на тумбочке у кровати.<p>— Дрыхнешь ещё, что ли? — недовольный голос Чада вонзился в барабанную перепонку.</p><p>— Угу. Нет, — пробубнил Джаред, пытаясь сесть, не расплескав при этом свои внутренности.</p><p>— Что, похмелье мучает? — Чад спросил ехидным тоном, но громкость слегка убавил. — А не надо было мешать текилу с пивом. Ладно, давай вставай, приводи себя в порядок, я договорился, что ты приедешь к четырём часам.</p><p>— Куда? — искренне изумился Джаред.</p><p>— Костюм заказывать, идиотина, — ласково сказал Чад. — Ты адрес-то не потерял?</p><p>Джаред пошарил рукой в кучке вываленного вчера из карманов на тумбочку барахла и нашёл салфетку. Посмотрел на адрес. Это было где-то в западных предместьях Остина, за Колорадо. Больше часа ехать. Падалеки жалобно застонал.</p><p>— Ничего, проветришься заодно, — немилосердно сказал Чад, угадав причину горестных звуков.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Джаред решительно нажал кнопку звонка, скромно притулившуюся на правом косяке. Тоже латунную, как и табличка на двери. Против ожидания, раздалось не бряканье старинного колокольчика, а резко взвывший где-то внутри запил электрогитары, в котором с трудом, но распознавались первые аккорды риффа из «Smoke on the Water». Джаред впечатлился. И стал ждать, растянув губы в приветливую улыбку. Впрочем, зря старался. Дверь тихо щёлкнула и чуть приоткрылась, но за ней никого не было. Джаред осторожно толкнул створку рукой и увидел перед собой совершенно пустой коридор, длинный и узкий, слабо освещенный двумя парами светильников в форме свечных канделябров. Стены в нём были обшиты деревянными панелями, такими же тёмными, как дверь.<p>Джаред неуверенно шагнул внутрь.</p><p>Низкий мужской голос позвал его откуда-то издали:</p><p>— Сюда проходите, пожалуйста, — и полоса яркого света легла на пол из двери, распахнувшейся в конце коридора. Джаред прошагал туда и вошёл в мастерскую.</p><p>Там было не слишком просторно, но очень светло. В помещении стоял слабый чуть кисловатый запах, наверное, от огромных рулонов ткани, лежащих на металлических держаках стеллажа на боковой стенке; а ещё почему-то пахло машинным маслом. И кофе — Джаред непроизвольно дёрнул носом. Глаза его быстро привыкали к яркости света из огромных, в полстены, окон, выходящих на зелёный внутренний двор, и наконец он смог разглядеть хозяина мастерской.</p><p>В паре шагов от него стоял высокий и крепкий мужчина лет под сорок, с коротко стриженными русыми волосами и слегка рыжеватой бородкой. В белой трикотажной рубашке и тёмно-синих брюках — почему-то на подтяжках. Мужчина приветливо улыбнулся Джареду и шагнул вперёд, протягивая ладонь.</p><p>— Дженсен Эклз.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Дженсен Эклз всегда умел шить. Сколько себя помнил. Конечно, это же было их семейным делом. Папа Дженсена, Алан Эклз, был мужским портным.. Дед, Джереми Эклз, тоже шил мужские костюмы, а бабушка Ронда шила прекрасные нежные сорочки к ним, «белее снега и мягче пуха». Вот так оно и тянулось вглубь времён, их родословие, — до того Эклза, что прибыл когда-то в благословенный Новый Свет добывать себе пропитание иглой и ниткой, а после — швейной машинкой «Зингер».<p>Дженсен Эклз всегда любил шить. Сколько себя помнил. Джош, его старший брат, такой любовью не отличался, огорчая Алана и нарушая честолюбивые отцовские планы, — тот заказал новую табличку на дверь мастерской, когда Донну с новорожденным Дженсеном ещё даже не привезли из госпиталя. Годы шли, табличка тускнела, Джош совершенно не проявлял тяги к семейному делу, зато Дженсен… Алан засиял от счастья, когда младший скроил из обрезков сукна форму конфедератской армии для подаренных ему на восьмилетие сувенирных полуфутовых фигурок солдатиков.</p><p>Надежды Алана на совместную с обоими сыновьями мастерскую не оправдались. Старший под любым предлогом отлынивал от обучения швейному делу и в конце концов объявил родителям о том, что идёт в ветеринарный колледж. Впрочем, это было вполне ожидаемо, учитывая количество таскаемых в дом Джошем с раннего детства жуков, ящериц, котят и собак.</p><p>Зато младший…</p><p>О, у младшего глаза горели живым огнём не на солдатиков, не на футбол, и даже не на девочек, что стайками увивались неподалеку от Эклза-младшего с самого его нежного возраста. С девочками он вообще как-то довольно скованно себя вёл.</p><p>По-настоящему глаза Дженсена загорались в отцовской мастерской. Он часами мог копаться в схемах раскроя, в старых каталогах и винтажных журналах мод, выписанных когда-то из Европы ещё дедом. Ремесло давалось ему легко и незаметно, руки были ловки, глаз точен, а фантазия…</p><p>Дженсен любил шить. Даже вручную. В ящике старинного «Зингера», стоящего в мастерской в качестве мемориала швейному наследию Эклзов, лежал сафьяновый бордовый футляр с набором серебристых игл — старинный набор, но иглы в нём были упруги, тонки и остры на удивление, и нисколько не потемнели от времени. Когда Дженсен брал их в руки, то ощущал странную лёгкость и мягкое тепло, растекающееся по пальцам. Он вдевал в одну из игл шёлковую нить подходящего цвета и — шил.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Джаред ответил на рукопожатие. Вблизи стало заметно, что нос у Дженсена Эклза усыпан веснушками, видимыми даже сквозь небольшой загар, что глаза у него — сочного зелёного цвета, и обрамляют их пушистые, совершенно девичьи ресницы. Дженсен Эклз опустил взгляд (ресницы затенили полщеки) и осторожно потянул руку обратно к себе, улыбаясь чуть обветренными, но яркими губами. «Лук Амура», — всплыло в голове Джареда откуда-то, и, смутившись, он выпустил наконец шершавую тёплую ладонь из своей руки.<p>— Мне дал ваш адрес Чад, Чад Мюррей, — Джаред решил действовать по выданной инструкции. Дженсен Эклз кивнул.</p><p>— Он мне звонил. Джаред Падалеки, не так ли?</p><p>Джаред кивнул и смутился ещё больше, осознав, что сам представиться забыл. Что-то странное с ним здесь творилось. Мысли плавали мелкими пугливыми рыбёшками где-то на периферии сознания, а на первый план выступили ощущения. Цвета (синее и серое, белизна и золото), звуки (низкие ноты, лёгкая хрипотца), запахи (опять же машинное масло, плюс незнакомый свежий парфюм. И кофе!). Джаред постарался взять себя в руки и бегло осмотрел мастерскую.</p><p>Там был длинный рабочий стол и пара небольших столиков, швейные машины и ещё какие-то агрегаты, а рядом с окном стоял монструозных размеров кожаный диван и старинная тумба тёмного дерева. На разобранном механизме, выставившем наружу свои сложносочленённые потроха, была пристроена длинноносая маслёнка и лежала какая-то техническая ветошь. Рядом исходила паром большая белая кружка. Крылья носа у Джареда дрогнули опять.</p><p>Дженсен Эклз тихо хмыкнул и предложил:</p><p>— Давайте-ка я быстро сниму с вас мерки, а потом сварю свежего кофе. И мы обговорим ваш заказ. Хорошо?</p><p>Джаред тряхнул головой, пытаясь сбить с неё неведомую одурь, слабо улыбнулся и кивнул согласно. Хозяин мастерской указал ему на отделённую ширмами — действительно ширмами, высокими, тонкими, расписанными выцветшими китайскими (или там японскими, Джаред знатоком не был) картинами, — часть помещения, где можно было раздеться.</p><p>Выйдя оттуда в одной майке и брюках, Джаред встал на указанное место, — небольшую круглую подставку с полфута высотой, — и послушно, хоть и немного скованно, стал выполнять указания, выдаваемые негромким голосом:</p><p>— Распрямитесь ещё немного. Руки повыше. Локти согните, пожалуйста.</p><p>Сухие тёплые пальцы быстро и ловко касались тела Джареда, — оборачивали его мерной лентой, прижимая её к шее, к лопаткам, к пояснице, потом поправили, чуть тронув, согнутую руку, — и от этих прикосновений, совершенно деловитых и простых, вдруг мелкие волоски на шее Джареда встали дыбом, а по спине волной прокатился лёгкий тёплый озноб. Он сглотнул и порадовался, что из-под длинных волос не видны его уши, а то кончики их ощутимо потеплели. Особенно когда хозяин мастерской лёгким взмахом закрутил вокруг него ленту, измеряя окружность Джаредовой… хм, бёдер.</p><p>Наконец Дженсен Эклз закончил вносить маловразумительные пометки в смешной маленький блокнотик со спиралькой, висевший на ленте у него на шее, сунул карандашик в спираль и, размяв пальцы рук, широко улыбнулся Джареду.</p><p>— Итак, кофе?</p><p>На тумбе рядом с диваном красовался внушительный агрегат, сверкающий чёрной пластмассой, хромированным металлом и разноцветными огоньками. Вид у него был футуристически-космический и несколько даже страшноватый. Но хозяин деловито чем-то там побулькал, пошуршал и пощёлкал, космическая кофеварка замигала огоньками интенсивнее, запах кофе резко усилился.</p><p>— Три ложки сахара и сливки?</p><p>— М… как вы?.. — Джаред недоумённо глянул на весело смотревшего на него Дженсена Эклза.</p><p>— А знаете что, Джаред, — приподняв левый уголок рта, сказал тот, — давайте-ка просто по имени. Дженсен, помните? — Джаред машинально кивнул. — Просто у тебя вид такой, что сразу ясно: не меньше трёх ложек сахара, — у Дженсена в уголках глаз проступили мелкие смешливые морщинки, — и обязательно со сливками. А ещё, пожалуй… — Дженсен забавно почесал мизинцем себе кончик носа и быстро повернулся, открывая ящик тумбы. — Ещё… печенье. С шоколадной крошкой! — он жестом фокусника извлёк из ящика и сунул Джареду под нос большой шуршащий пакет.</p><p>Вот тут-то Джаред рассмеялся наконец. Дженсену стали заметны появившиеся при этом на его щеках ямочки, совершенно детские. И сам Джаред стал похожим на мальчишку — лохматый, длинноногий и длиннорукий, от смеха он щурился, морщил нос и запрокидывал голову назад.</p><p>Потом они пили кофе, рассматривая разложенные на столике образцы тканей. Дженсен поглядывал на Джареда, блестя глазами над белым краем чашки, — то ли опять улыбался, то ли просто отражал внезапный Джаредов энтузиазм в планировании обновы. Падалеки выбрал, наконец, для себя тёмно-синий с матовым отливом и почти незаметной клеткой материал, смесь шерсти и шёлка, — Дженсен сказал, что для весны это будет в самый раз. Модель Эклз предложил ему классическую американскую — свободный удлинённый однобортный пиджак и прямые брюки.</p><p>— И, конечно, шёлковый шарф вместо галстука. Жилет будет трикотажный, а шарф тебе очень пойдёт. Шея у тебя красивая, — задумчиво сказал Дженсен, пристально оглядывая длинную Джаредову шею. Уши от такого взгляда снова предательски заалели. Джаред быстро мотнул своей гривой и уткнулся носом в недопитую чашку.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/17/8e2d3c7191ecd837e5977a71b148cc39.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Когда они покончили с выбором, Джаред глянул на часы и подивился — практически незаметно пролетели почти два часа. Дженсен раскрыл какой-то гроссбух из лежавших на огромном рабочем столе, примерился карандашиком и, вопросительно подняв бровь, сказал:<p>— В следующую пятницу на первую примерку. Пойдёт?</p><p>— Пойдёт, — сказал Джаред и почувствовал, как снова расплывается в неудержимой улыбке, — так ему отчего-то вдруг стало хорошо и спокойно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Когда Дженсену исполнилось четырнадцать, он получил подарок от грэнни Кэсси.<p>Вообще-то Кассандра Ипироти приходилась ему не бабушкой, а прабабушкой, к тому же двоюродной со стороны отцовской родни; но в швейный клан Эклзов она входила по праву — в старые годы вышивки «Греческой мастерской» славились у любителей изысканного белья в Новом Орлеане.</p><p>Дженсен с отцом навестили старушку в её пансионате. Комната Кассандры была похожа на музей — расшитые покрывала и накидки, белая рельефная шёлковая гладь по льняному полотну, отороченному мережками такой тонкой работы, что ткань казалась кружевом.</p><p>Алан отлучился по делам, а Кэсси попросила Дженсена достать из комода деревянную шкатулку. Чуть дрожащие птичьи лапки бабушки вынули из шкатулки бордовый сафьяновый футлярчик с плохо уже различимым золотистым тиснением по коже: что-то вроде веточки с узкими листьями. Старуха погладила его узловатыми пальцами и передала Дженсену, сказав:</p><p>— Это теперь твоё, Ясончик.</p><p>Дженсен знал, что отец хотел назвать его Джейсоном, но мама настояла на редком и показавшемся ей более красивым имени. Бабушка Кэсси всё же упрямо звала правнука Ясоном. Он и не возражал — его редкое красивое имя все вечно путали и коверкали на разные лады.</p><p>— «Дар Лахезис», Ясончик. Это — тебе, — повторила Кассандра. Дженсен взял в руки футляр и развернул. В мягкой коже рядком был посажен набор игл — дюжина, разных размеров. Дженсен вопросительно взглянул на прабабку.</p><p>Та откинулась в кресле, прикрыв глаза, и начала говорить неторопливо, словно сказку рассказывала:</p><p>— Тебя, наверное, в школе просветили, что в древние, легендарные времена судьбу человека решали три сестры, три Мойры. Клото-Пряха, спускающая нить жизни со своего веретена. Лахезис-Жребиедательница, что сматывала эту нить в клубок, — и жизнь человеческая шла вослед за извивами пряжи. И Атропос-Неотвратимая, что перерезала нить, завершая земной путь человека, — старуха открыла глаза и посмотрела на правнука.</p><p>Дженсен кивнул. В школе было что-то такое по древнегреческим мифам, он не особо вникал. Но до возвращения отца был ещё примерно час, грэнни Кэсси рассказывала так складно и красиво, да и сказки он любил, хотя сейчас немного этого уже стеснялся.</p><p>Прабабка улыбнулась, блеснув фарфором зубов за тонкими старческими губами.</p><p>— Лахезис была шалуньей. Наверное, скучно ей было просто сматывать в клубки человеческие судьбы. Бывало, она дарила людям подарки — возможность отклонить извив судьбы, оттянуть ниточку с назначенного пути. Не всем людям, только тем, в чьих жилах текут капли ихора.</p><p>Дженсен опять кивнул. Он помнил, что ихором звалась кровь древнегреческих богов.</p><p>— Они все, кстати, были шалунами, эти боги Олимпа. Немало ихора расплылось в красной человеческой крови, в крови их потомков. До сих пор блеснёт золотом то здесь, то там, — старушка поманила Дженсена пальцем к себе и указала на табурет, стоявший рядом с её креслом. Он присел, сжимая в руках подарок. Стиснутые пальцы странно покалывало, будто что-то щекотало его сквозь выделанную тонкую кожу. Кассандра неожиданно крепкой хваткой взяла Дженсена за подбородок и повернула лицом к себе.</p><p>— В тебе есть они, эти капли, Ясончик. Идут по нашему роду с незапамятных времён. Не у всех, нет, не у всех. Но в тебе я вижу.</p><p>Дженсен смотрел на старуху широко открытыми глазами. Сказка становилась немного пугающей.</p><p>— Ты и сам позже поймёшь. Ихор даёт людям отблеск божественной красоты. И молодости прибавляет чуток. Моя бабка, Доротея, — это её наследство ты сейчас держишь в руке, — она была очень красивой женщиной. Очень. Но ихор даёт не только красоту. Он позволяет владельцу дара Лахезис менять судьбу людей. Дарить удачу. Исполнять сокровенное.</p><p>Кассандра Ипироти глянула на внука неожиданно мрачным взглядом.</p><p>— Только подарки богов — они всегда с червоточиной. Можно дарить удачу другим, но не себе. Твои желания дар Лахезис не выполнит.</p><p>Дженсен слегка усмехнулся — вот так так, не будет ему волшебной золотой рыбки в подарок на день рождения! Старуха заметила его веселье и вздохнула. Потом сказала голосом обычным, не сказочным:</p><p>— У бабушки Дотти было три сына. Мой отец и его братья. Когда до моего рождения было ещё полгода, — там, в Старом Свете, — все трое ушли воевать. Большая была война, страшная. Желание у Дотти было единственное, сам понимаешь какое. Но она не могла вышить его себе. В неделю перед их отъездом она сшила трём своим невесткам три батистовые рубахи. Вышила у каждой ворот вот этими самыми иглами. Она знала, что их сокровенные желания теперь исполнятся, она дала им удачи, которой не могла подарить себе, — прабабка помолчала минуту. — Мой отец и его средний брат вернулись живыми и невредимыми. Дядя Андрос остался в отравленной земле Ипра. Его вдова потом вышла замуж за какого-то французского богача.</p><p>Кассандра отвела взгляд от Дженсена.</p><p>— Мойры капризны, как все боги. Дары Лахезис всегда с подвохом, — негромко сказала она. — Свою удачу ты сможешь получить только в подарок от кого-то другого. И дай бог, чтобы сокровенное было у вас едино, — тут она улыбнулась и сказала голосом немного более весёлым: — Но ты — щедрый малыш, я знаю. Дари удачу другим, Ясончик, пускай хлеб свой по водам.</p><p>В дверь комнаты негромко постучали. Кассандра устало осела в кресле и сказала еле слышно:</p><p>— Да, Алан, входи.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>На пятничную примерку Джаред приехал ближе к вечеру. Неделя была утомительная и, что хуже всего, какая-то беспросветная. Ни с экспертизой, ни с показаниями Кёртиса Армстронга ничего окончательно так и не решилось. Джаред чувствовал себя так, словно шёл по болоту, — трясина затягивала на каждом шагу, и неизвестно было, найдут ли опору ноги, утонув всего по щиколотку, или жадная утроба всосёт Джареда по самую маковку. Ему даже не хотелось ехать на эту чёртову примерку. Он сам уже не понимал, почему в прошлый раз, выходя из мастерской, испытал вдруг такой энтузиазм.<p>Подъехав к дому Эклза в начале седьмого, он ещё с минуту посидел, заглушив мотор, потом тяжело выбрался из машины и, пикнув сигналкой, побрёл к входной двери.</p><p>Та раскрылась перед ним сама, он даже на кнопку звонка не успел нажать. Дженсен стоял за ней, придерживая створку, и глядел на Джареда.</p><p>— Заходи, — посторонился он через миг, впуская Джареда в полутьму коридора.</p><p>Они прошли в мастерскую, и Джаред машинально направился к ширмам, снимать пиджак.</p><p>— Минутку, — сказал сзади Дженсен. Джаред обернулся. — Ты ведь с работы, верно? — Джаред медленно кивнул, слабо удивившись. — Давай-ка вот что… — Дженсен отошёл к своей космической кофеварке и начал там что-то настраивать, продолжая говорить. — Давай немного перекусим. Ты такой замотанный, что даже осанку держать не сможешь. А это ведь костюм для свадьбы. Для свадьбы Чада, верно? — он обернулся к Джареду, и на лице его мелькнула улыбка. — А не для похорон.</p><p>Видимо, на лице Джареда он углядел что-то, потому что сразу перестал улыбаться и сказал:</p><p>— Извини. Ляпнул. Так что, кофе? И пирог.</p><p>Джаред повёл плечами и тоже попытался улыбнуться.</p><p>— Было бы прекрасно.</p><p>Пирог был с пеканом, Джаредов любимый. А кофе — с коньяком. Бутылку Дженсен вытащил из-за кофеварки, сказав:</p><p>— Немного стряхнёт усталость.</p><p>Коньяк действительно помог, напряжение чуть отпустило Джареда. Они поболтали ни о чём, Дженсен что-то спросил про свадьбу, про Чада, — и внезапно Джаред осознал, что сидит перед почти незнакомым человеком, смотрит в тёмно-зелёные сейчас глаза и практически изливает душу. Про незадачи в деле «Лебанон Кемикалз Групп», про то, как будет хреново, если он проиграет это дело, — не потому, что это урон его репутации, а потому… потому, что будет просто вселенской несправедливостью, если снова сойдёт с рук Даббу эта заводская авария, ведь не первая она уже, но сейчас наконец появилась возможность добиться справедливости, и вот — неудача за неудачей. Он рассказал внезапно Дженсену про свою нелюбовь к свадьбам… и про её причину. И тут же почему-то — про расставание с партнёром, а ведь на свадьбу Чада они когда-то собирались идти вместе… Тут он всё же оборвал себя и, опустив глаза, нервно стал покручивать в пальцах опустевшую чашку. По дну её прихотливыми извивами растекалась кофейная гуща, предрекая нечто невнятное. Джаред отставил чашку в сторону и поднял взгляд.</p><p>Дженсен всё также продолжал смотреть на него, и выражение лица его было каким-то неопределённым. Потом он моргнул и сказал:</p><p>— Ну что ж. Давай займёмся примеркой.</p><p>Пиджак, сметанный вручную, выглядел довольно забавно. Края топорщились, как пародия на рыцарскую кирасу. Дженсен довольно долго там что-то подрисовывал мелком, подкалывал булавками, крутя Джареда туда-сюда, словно куклу. А тот, неожиданно расслабившись, бездумно поворачивался и лишь посматривал в окно на предзакатный золотой свет, заливающий нестриженую лужайку. Потом спросил ни с того ни с сего:</p><p>— Дженсен, а почему Чад говорил, что твой костюм принёс ему удачу?</p><p>Рука на его плече замерла. Дженсен помолчал, потом аккуратно снял с Джареда «кирасу» и сказал:</p><p>— Потому что это правда. Иногда так бывает, — отвернулся и пошёл к рабочему столу. Сказал оттуда: — Надо брюки примерить. Они почти готовы, но кое-что уточним.</p><p>Джаред вернулся к ширмам, снял там брюки, повесил на перекладину и вышел в одной рубашке и боксёрах.</p><p>Дженсен стоял у примерочного подиума, держа брюки от костюма на локте. Джаред взял их и неловко стал надевать. Что-то зацепил там ногой и чуть не упал, — Дженсен аккуратно подхватил его за локоть. Джаред дёрнулся и, чуть покраснев, покосился на Эклза. И увидел вдруг, каким взглядом тот смотрит сейчас на него. Тяжёлым, пытливым взглядом. И… жаждущим. У Джареда по коже пробежали мурашки и внезапно потеплело в животе. А Дженсен резко отвернулся.</p><p>Когда они покончили со всеми примерочными процедурами, Джаред ушёл одеваться, а Дженсен, отойдя к рабочему столу, сказал, помечая там что-то в своих записях:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/17/5d2ffd25ad880aff8795bac65426b290.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>— Мюррей и меня на свадьбу пригласил. Так что… ты будешь там не единственным одиноким гостем. Правда, у меня не было расставания с партнёром накануне, — он повернулся и, коротко улыбнувшись, прямо взглянул на Джареда. — У меня вообще уже довольно давно нет партнёра.<p>Джаред сглотнул. И внезапно для самого себя заявил:</p><p>— Ну, мы могли бы скрасить там одиночество… друг другу, — и улыбнулся пристальному взгляду Дженсена как мог более дерзко. Тот смотрел по-прежнему в упор, а потом уголки губ у него поползли вверх, и он сказал:</p><p>— Следующая примерка в среду. Когда тебе будет удобно, вечером?</p><p>— В среду я буду свободен с самого утра, — быстро ответил Джаред.</p><p>— Тогда — в десять утра. Хорошо?</p><p>Джаред кивнул.</p><p>Да, это было хорошо.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Дженсен не слишком-то поверил рассказу бабушки Кэсси. Но почему-то не стал пересказывать его никому — даже отцу.<p>Просто иногда стал использовать подаренный набор игл.</p><p>Например, однажды он сшил курточку для Маккензи.</p><p>Младшая сестрёнка сидела в беседке на заднем дворе, самозабвенно рыдая: красавчик Джереми Стоффер, капитан баскетбольной команды и при всём при том очень даже неглупый парень, — на школьный бал, по слухам, собирался приглашать не Маккензи Эклз, полгода уже глаз с него не сводившую, а глупую курицу Кэтрин Ньютон.</p><p>Дженсен выслушал страдания сестры, излитые в его рубашку со слезами и соплями, вытер распухший девчоночий нос своим платком и сшил к концу недели для Мак джинсовую курточку. Крепко прошил яркой жёлтой строчкой — старинный ручной шов «в точку» — все отделочные швы. Курточка вышла задорная и лёгкая, как сама Маккензи, и такая же красивая — ну, когда у сестры глаза были не зарёванные. Выдав брату щелбана за сомнительный комплимент и горячо обцеловав ему щёки в благодарность за подарок, Мак унеслась в обновке в школу.</p><p>Платье для школьного бала сшил ей Алан, и когда Мак танцевала с Джереми, она и выглядела и была истинной королевой того бала.</p><p>Поженились они с Джереми через год после колледжа.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>В среду Джаред проснулся рано. Утро было ясным, в щель между шторами нахально влез солнечный луч и светил ему прямо в глаза. От этого и от чего-то ещё у Джареда было ощущение, как в детстве — пробуждение в первое утро каникул. Он легко вздохнул и улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. И услышал, как по коридору немедленно зацокали когти — собаки уловили, что любимый хозяин проснулся, и явились предъявлять свои права на него.<p>Получив утреннюю порцию облизываний и повизгиваний, Джаред быстро умылся и повёл Сэди и Хёрли на короткую утреннюю прогулку. Пока он мерно отстукивал кроссовками по асфальту свой километр пробежки по безлюдной парковой аллее, собаки, справив свои дела, носились вокруг, кидались вслед брошенным палкам, возвращались обратно, норовя облапить хозяина пыльными конечностями, пока тот делал растяжку, закидывая длинные ноги на перила паркового мостика.</p><p>Когда они вернулись домой, Джаред, быстро насыпав корм в именные собачьи миски, пошёл в душ. Потом, обосновавшись на кухне, со вкусом приступил к взбиванию омлета. И тут зазвонил оставленный в гостиной телефон. Джаред накрыл сковороду с омлетом крышкой, выключил плиту и пошёл отвечать.</p><p>Звонили от ветеринара. Сегодня к пяти вечера Джаред должен был привезти собак в клинику Хилл Кантри на осмотр и прививки. Вежливый женский голос, сославшись на форс-мажор, поинтересовался, не могут ли они перенести приём мистера Падалеки на двенадцать часов дня. Или на послезавтра.</p><p>Джаред подумал, прикинул и решил, что всё получится, если собак сразу взять с собой, когда он поедет на примерку. Это ведь недолго. Посидят полчасика в машине, а потом он как раз успеет добраться до клиники, днём пробок немного.</p><p>Он сказал в трубку, что перезвонит минут через пятнадцать и уточнит, на какое время перенести приём. Потом вытащил карточку с телефоном Дженсена Эклза, которую тот выдал ему ещё в первую встречу, и набрал номер.</p><p>Низкий голос ответил после третьего гудка.</p><p>— Эклз. Слушаю вас.</p><p>Джаред безотчётно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это Падалеки. Мы сегодня договаривались на…</p><p>— К десяти, да. Что-то поменялось?</p><p>— Не то чтобы поменялось, но… Я могу приехать… не один? — Джаред стеснительно улыбнулся, потом сообразил, что собеседник его всё равно не видит, и быстро сказал: — Мне надо собак к ветеринару днем отвезти, приём перенесли, и я не успеваю после примерки заехать к себе на квартиру.</p><p>Эклз помолчал мгновенье, тихо дыша в трубке. Потом сказал:</p><p>— Да, конечно. Никаких проблем.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Джаред подъехал к дому Дженсена и припарковался, поставив машину в тени огромной старой липы. Он приоткрыл все окна и только было собрался запереть дверцы машины и направиться к дому, как входная дверь распахнулась, и на улицу вышел Дженсен. Джаред выпрямился. Сегодня он приехал сюда в джинсах и футболке — с собаками одеваться приличнее не имело смысла. Забавно, но сегодня и Дженсен, шедший ему навстречу, тоже был одет в джинсы — вытертые и с дырками на коленях — и зелёную клетчатую рубашку поверх тонкой майки.<p>Поздоровавшись, Дженсен сказал:</p><p>— Ты хочешь оставить собак в машине?</p><p>Джаред пожал плечами.</p><p>— В дом их не стоит, наверное. Будет… неаккуратно, они у меня довольно-таки раздолбаи.</p><p>Раздолбаи, толкаясь на заднем сиденье, синхронно высунули мокрые носы в окно и стали, сопя, вынюхивать: с кем это таким интересным там хозяин разговаривает?</p><p>— Давай отведём их на задний двор. Там лужайка и вообще просторно и огорожено, пусть побегают, — предложил Дженсен. Собаки, почуяв грядущую свободу, стали активнее топтаться у задней дверцы, пихая друг друга. Джаред, смущённо улыбнувшись, открыл дверь, ухватил обеих за ошейники и повёл к калитке.</p><p>На заднем дворе у Дженсена действительно была лужайка. Заросший мягким нестриженым разнотравьем двор с парой выложенных плиткой тропинок: к барбекю, установленному в отдалении, и к скамейке-качалке, стоящей прямо в траве под яблоневым деревом, старым и корявым, но усыпанным сейчас нежными бело-розовыми цветками. Выпущенные на волю Сэди и Хёрли сначала настороженно поводили носами, потом пробежались по траве неспешной рысцой, любопытно тыкаясь мордами туда-сюда; а когда Джаред запустил им вслед парочку прихваченных мячей, — устроили обычную свою кутерьму с беготнёй, высунутыми языками и радостным наскакиванием на хозяина. И на хозяина дома — тоже. Обнюхав его при знакомстве, они как-то очень быстро начали обращаться с ним запанибрата, и Хёрли уже настойчиво тыкал ему в руку свой обслюнявленный мячик, требуя кидать и играть.</p><p>— Любишь собак, вижу? — спросил Джаред. Дженсен лишь поскрёб Сэди за ухом, а потом, когда та, счастливая, развалилась перед ним на траве, — рассмеялся, присел на корточки и от души почесал тёплое розовое пузо.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>На взгляд Джареда, костюм был почти уже готов, но Дженсен долго ещё что-то там для себя помечал булавками. После примерки они уже привычно выпили по чашке кофе (Джаред — со сливками и тремя ложками сахара), а потом снова вышли во двор, и Джаред, позвав своих убегавшихся, утомлённо лежавших в тени яблони — подле большой миски с водой, вынесенной им хозяином дома, — собак, благодарно посмотрел на Дженсена.<p>— В пятницу всё будет готово, — потрепав псин по шеям, сказал тот, — и можете приезжать втроём, — тут Дженсен широко ухмыльнулся. Джаред тоже улыбнулся в ответ, и они зашагали к его машине — все вместе, и Дженсен тоже.</p><p>И вот тут настал «упс».</p><p>Машина не заводилась. Никак.</p><p>«Чёртова невезуха», — подумал Джаред, скорее ритуально и, естественно, совершенно безрезультатно заглядывая под капот. Он посмотрел на часы и стал набирать номер ветеринара с просьбой перенести приём, — вряд ли он успел бы к назначенному времени на такси. </p><p>На плечо ему легла рука.</p><p>— Может, вас с ребятами подвезти? Вам в какую клинику? — доверительно спросил голос Эклза.</p><p>Джаред открыл было рот, собираясь вежливо поблагодарить и отказаться… но, обернувшись и напоровшись на весёлый солнечно-зелёный взгляд, изумлённо услышал свой собственный радостный голос, быстро и — явно без участия мозга — выпаливающий ответ:</p><p>— Мы с ребятами будем очень благодарны. Чрезвычайно. У нас приём в Хилл-Кантри.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Машина, на которой Дженсен выехал из гаража, Джареда потрясла. Это был вылизанный и отполированный до выставочного состояния лаково-чёрный зверь с никелированной пастью радиатора и вкрадчивым рычанием мощного двигателя — раритетная уже Шевроле-Импала 1967 года: огромная, прожорливая, но чертовски красивая.<p>Джаред оторопело подумал, что запускать в неё Сэди и Хёрли с их шерстью и слюнями будет как-то даже святотатственно. Но, как оказалось, Дженсен предусмотрительно расстелил на заднем сиденье огромное тонкое покрывало. Собаки запрыгнули в заднюю дверь, открытую перед ними Дженсеном, с таким видом, словно их в родной дом запустили. Сэди аккуратно улеглась на правой стороне сиденья, а Хёрли немного потоптался на левой, потом уселся и высунул нос в щель над чуть опущенным боковым стеклом. Джаред неуверенно подумал, не сесть ли ему между псинами — придержать, если что. Но Дженсен, вновь плюхнувшись на водительское кресло, приглашающее похлопал по переднему пассажирскому. И Джаред подчинился.</p><p>Оказывается, Дженсен знал дорогу к этой ветеринарной клинике. Они ехали довольно неторопливо, и Дженсен мимоходом начал рассказывать про машину, — что это была машина отца, что в детстве они вместе её ремонтировали, восстанавливая из довольно жалкого состояния металлолома, купленного Аланом Эклзом по дешёвке. Что они ездили на ней на рыбалку и в охотничий домик приятеля Алана, Джеймса Бивера, и, несмотря на всю свою громоздкость и тяжесть, «малышка», — так Эклз называл свою авто-зверюгу, — ни разу не подвела их на просёлочных дорогах. </p><p>— Но она требует постоянного ухода, — усмехнулся Дженсен, — так что отец, когда приболел, отдал её мне, — усмешка исчезла с его лица, и взгляд стал задумчивым.</p><p>— А где твои родители сейчас? — осторожно спросил Джаред.</p><p>Дженсен ответил, выкручивая руль на повороте:</p><p>— На ранчо, они теперь с Джошем, моим старшим братом. Он ветеринар, живёт под Далласом. Купил там дом и настоял на том, что нашим старикам, — Дженсен фыркнул носом, — здоровее будет жить не в городе.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Джош закончил колледж и получил место в ветеринарной клинике Хилл Кантри. Потом, когда Дженсен, отучившись в арт-школе при университете, получил диплом по дизайну одежды и стал работать в отцовской мастерской, Джош переехал под Даллас, стал работать на ранчо крупного конезаводчика. Последние месяцы Алан чувствовал себя плоховато, и Дженсен трудился в мастерской практически самостоятельно. Хотя отец, конечно, бодрился и почти каждый день туда приходил, вёл кое-кого из своих старых клиентов.<p>Там, в мастерской, Дженсен его и нашёл, вернувшись с ланча, — на полу, дышащего с хрипом, намертво зажавшего в сведённых судорогой пальцах атласный жилет для Ричарда Дина Моргана. Это был старый приятель Алана; костюм для отца на юбилейную годовщину родительской свадьбы заказал его сын Джеффри, и Алан решил заняться им самостоятельно, без помощи Дженсена.</p><p>Скорая с воем увезла Алана в госпиталь; Дженсен завёл отцовскую Импалу, и они с Донной, сидевшей на переднем сиденье и смотревшей в лобовое стекло остановившимся взглядом, поехали следом.</p><p>Врач вышел к ним в зал ожидания через два бесконечных часа. Сообщил им, что  угрозы жизни практически нет, и ещё десять минут рассказывал про тяжёлые инсульты и их последствия. Алана поместили в реанимационную палату. «Приезжайте утром, — сказал врач. — Сейчас мы вам больше ничего не сможем сообщить. Состояние стабилизировалось, до утра новостей не будет».</p><p>Когда они вернулись домой, Донна переоделась, пригладила волосы, надела шляпку и попросила Дженсена отвезти её в церковь. Побыв с ней там и привезя её обратно, Дженсен пошёл в мастерскую. Открыл выдвижной ящик в «Зингере» и достал сафьяновый футляр.</p><p>Он сшил для Донны жилет и юбку из небелёного льна — за ночь. За короткую и жаркую июльскую техасскую ночь. Ранним утром он закончил обметывать петли швом кордоннэ, отгладил и отнёс костюм в дом. Перед завтраком Дженсен попросил Донну:</p><p>— Мама, надень, пожалуйста. Сегодня будет жарко, а мы, наверное, проведём в госпитале весь день.</p><p>Донна переоделась и вышла на кухню, сжимая в пальцах сумочку, с глазами красными, но сухими. Они выпили кофе — еда в рот не лезла, хотя Донна и приготовила сыну свои традиционные, постоянные, неизменные утренние блинчики. Она приготовила бы их ему даже в утро Апокалипсиса, Дженсен был уверен.</p><p>Когда они приехали в госпиталь, их неожиданно пустили к Алану сразу, — того перевели в палату неврологического отделения, поскольку, как сказал им чуть позже врач: «Динамика состояния мистера Эклза весьма, весьма положительна, и — хочу вас обрадовать — тяжёлый прогноз не оправдался, что при таком обширном инсульте можно считать чудом».</p><p>Расплакавшаяся Донна вжалась лицом в грудь сына, тот гладил её по светлым волосам и помаргивал, пытаясь разогнать дымку перед глазами, — от бессонной ночи всё вокруг плыло и покачивалось.</p><p>Впрочем, к вечеру он уже чувствовал себя нормально.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Когда Импала затормозила рядом с ветеринарной клиникой, Джаред вывел собак из машины, надел намордники и пристегнул поводки.<p>— Спасибо тебе большое, — распрямившись, улыбнулся он Дженсену. — До пятницы?</p><p>Дженсен приподнял брови.</p><p>— Я вообще-то вас здесь подожду и потом отвезу… куда вас отвезти, кстати?</p><p>Джаред с некоторым недоумением понял, что не испытывает никакого удивления. Ну, в смысле, по поводу предложения Дженсена. Словно он подспудно его ждал. Ждал какого-то продолжения этого странного дня.</p><p>Когда все дела у ветеринара были завершены и обиженные уколами, но затем обласканные (в четыре руки) собаки были доставлены — вместе с хозяином — на парковку дома, где была квартира Джареда, они вылезли из прокалённой дневным солнцем Дженсеновой «малышки» и встали рядом, пока Джаред пристёгивал собакам поводки. Дженсен наклонился и потрепал «раздолбаев» за ушами, те счастливо взвизгнули и стали тыкаться в него мордами. Глядя на это, Джаред внезапно предложил:</p><p>— Не хочешь подняться, чуток остыть… у меня там пиво в холодильнике… — и опять абсолютно без удивления принял молчаливый ответный кивок Дженсена и внимательный его взгляд.</p><p>В просторной кабине лифта Дженсен, аккуратно перешагнув через лапу шлёпнувшегося на прохладный металлический пол Хёрли, шагнул к Джареду, осторожно поднял руку и провёл растопыренными пальцами по Джаредовой шее, сквозь влажные от пота волосы, наклоняя его голову навстречу своему, чуть запрокинутому лицу. И легко поцеловал, — а Джаред в этот момент опять-таки испытал не изумление, как вроде бы следовало от внезапности этого сближения, а странное ощущение завершённости, словно что-то наконец щёлкнуло и встало на своё место.</p><p>Сэди настойчиво заскулила. Джаред, с трудом соображая, — мозг словно патокой залило, — сказал Дженсену:</p><p>— Мой этаж.</p><p>Заведя собак в квартиру, он снял с них поводки и пошагал на кухню. Толкаясь боками, Сэди и Хёрли зацокали по коридору вслед за ним, устремляясь на шуршание сыплющегося в миски собачьего корма, и дружно зачавкали там и захлюпали водой. </p><p>Джаред оглянулся на проём кухонной двери — Дженсен стоял в сумраке коридора, сунув руки в карманы и опираясь плечом на стенку. Джаред, помедлив, повернулся к холодильнику и достал пару бутылок «Стеллы». Открыл их, одним махом отпил из своей чуть не половину, неся вторую бутылку Дженсену и остро ощущая в руке холод влажного стекла. Вообще всё вдруг стало ощущаться остро — прохлада кондиционированной квартиры, медленно гасящая жар разогретой на солнце кожи, шумные звуки возни собак на кухне, запах… томительный запах чужого холодноватого парфюма и терпкого мужского пота, вдруг настигший Джареда. Запах, от которого отступивший было жар вновь поднялся из глубины и разлился по всему телу, от шеи и до низа живота.</p><p>Он подошёл к Дженсену и протянул ему пиво. Тот взял, помедлив секунду, медленно коснулся пальцев Джареда своими тёплыми пальцами, потом обхватил ими бутылку, поднёс горлышко ко рту и сделал несколько крупных глотков, не отрывая от Падалеки горячечно поблескивающих глаз. Джаред зачарованно проводил взглядом дёрнувшийся под бледной кожей шеи кадык и уставился на мокрые, алые даже в полумраке коридора губы. Дженсен поднял левую руку и аккуратно стёр большим пальцем пивную пену с края нижней губы, чуть приоткрыв рот. И тут Джареда коротнуло. Он шагнул вперёд, разжав пальцы, — глухо стукнула об пол выпавшая бутылка и покатилась по линолеуму, чуть булькнув выливавшимся остатком пива. А Джаред уже обхватил Эклза ладонью сзади шеи и накрыл его горьковатые, пахнущие солодом губы своими — вдавливая, проникая в тёплую глубь языком, ощущая мокрую гладкость разжавшихся Дженсеновых зубов и мягкость языка, рванувшегося навстречу. Дженсен отвечал на поцелуй, не закрывая глаз, чуть косящих, с расширившимися зрачками, и Джаред прижал его к себе, втёрся в него всем своим длинным телом, горячим и голодным.</p><p>И с одурелым восторгом ощутил ответное движение Дженсена. Коротко простонав, Джаред подался вперёд, не разрывая поцелуя, и направил Эклза к двери спальни. Тот отшагнул, нашаривая ручку у себя за спиной, и повернул её. Не отлипая друг от друга, они ввалились в полутёмную комнату, — жалюзи Джаред опустил ещё утром, и теперь там стоял душноватый, нагревшийся сумрак, — и Джаред лягнул ногой, захлопывая дверь.</p><p>Дженсен откинул голову назад, рассматривая Джареда из-под полуприкрытых век. Потом чуть извернулся… и поставил на комод бутылку пива. Господи, он всё ещё держал её в руке! Джаред нервно фыркнул и тут же подавился вдохом, ощутив прохладу скользнувших по его коже, под футболку, пальцев Дженсена, остывших на холодном стекле. Незагорелый лоб Дженсена в полутьме комнаты, казалось, чуть светился; веки его совсем сомкнулись, длинные ресницы подрагивали; своими быстро теплеющими ладонями он невыносимо нежно стал изучать тело Джареда, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже. В ушах у Джареда стучала кровь, пальцы, впившиеся в короткий ёжик Дженсеновых волос, покалывало мелкими разрядами, словно он пушистого кота погладил. Джаред опять потянулся губами к приоткрытому рту Дженсена, — жажда была неутолима, — и жаркая, мучительно сладкая тьма поглотила их обоих.</p><p>По коридору мимо закрытой двери процокали собачьи когти. Потом там слабо скульнуло на два голоса. Но в комнате никто их даже не услышал. Собаки потоптались ещё немного и разочарованно поплелись обратно на кухню.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>В пятницу костюм был уже готов абсолютно, как решил Джаред на последней примерке. Но Дженсен что-то там пометил в своём смешном блокнотике и сообщил, что сам привезёт костюм завтра утром к Джареду. Домой. И они поедут оттуда на свадьбу Чада. Вместе. Этого Дженсен не говорил, но оно вроде бы уже само собой подразумевалось.<p>Когда они подъехали на Импале к двухэтажному зданию отеля, выбранному Софией для церемонии и банкета, Чад встретил их на улице. При виде Джареда и Дженсена, синхронно вылезающих из машины, Мюррей отчётливо, хоть и негромко хихикнул. «Сводник», — подумал Джаред. Или даже сказал, потому что Чад, пожимавший им в этот момент руки, тихо буркнул в ответ:</p><p>— Я ж говорил, что он тебе о-оччень понравится.</p><p>Джаред чуть потеплел щеками и воровато оглянулся на Дженсена. Тот стоял рядом с невозмутимым выражением лица, только в глазах черти скакали так откровенно, что у Джареда и уши загорелись тоже. И тут Эклз шагнул к нему, поднял руки и легко поправил шёлковый клетчатый шарфик, который час назад сам вывязывал на Джаредовой шее, аккуратно прикрывая им свежий засос, поставленный там пятью минутами ранее. И Джаред внезапно успокоился.</p><p>— Да идёмте же внутрь! — нетерпеливо позвал их Чад от дверей. И почти неразборчиво буркнул себе под нос: — А то я уже вообще не понимаю, кто тут у нас женится!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Свадьба была прекрасно организована и просто прекрасна — как София Буш… то есть теперь София Мюррей. А ещё пестра, обильна и шумна, как Чад Майкл Мюррей. После церемонии, оттанцевав и отсидев за банкетным столиком положенное, Джаред и Дженсен вышли перевести дух на прохладную в сумерках террасу. Город светился огнями, а на небе истаивал последний отсвет заката и медленно проступали звёзды — те, что были достаточно яркими, чтобы победить засветку городской иллюминации. Дженсен отошёл в сторону. Щёлкнул зажигалкой, — огонёк сигареты подсветил оранжевым его скулы и провалы глаз. Джаред облокотился на перила и наклонил голову, с наслаждением ощущая, как свежий ветер пошевеливает его взмокшие волосы, холодя загривок. Мельком подумал, что надо бы высказать Дженсену своё «фе» по поводу табачного перегара — Джареду не нравилась эта внезапно обнаруженная у Дженсена привычка, хотя курил тот довольно редко. Слабо затренькал во внутреннем кармане телефон. Джаред вытащил трубку, посмотрел на номер — это была его помощница, Лилиан.<p>— Да, Лили, — ответил он.</p><p>— Мистер Падалеки, простите, что беспокою, но… — в голосе помощницы слышалась неловкость, — тут приехала миссис Армстронг. Она привезла показания мужа, нотариально заверенные.</p><p>Джаред ощутил слабый холодок, пробежавший по спине.</p><p>— А почему такая срочность?</p><p>— Она хотела переговорить с вами. Очень настаивала. Вы не могли бы?..</p><p>— Да, конечно, — с некоторым удивлением отозвался Джаред. — Передай ей трубку, Лили.</p><p>Закончив разговор, Джаред отключился и несколько секунд смотрел невидящими глазами в темноту за парапетом террасы. Брови его сошлись на переносице, углы рта опустились. Дженсен в отдалении затушил сигарету, подошёл ближе и осторожно спросил:</p><p>— Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Случилось, — Джаред мрачно взглянул на него. — Кёртис Армстронг сделал письменные показания. Его жена привезла их вечером в офис.</p><p>— Так это хорошо? — неуверенно спросил Дженсен. — Ты говорил, что его показания очень важны для победы в деле?</p><p>— Да, победа, считай, в кармане. Повторная экспертиза тоже прошла, Лилиан получила пакет с результатами после обеда. Всё подтвердилось, — Джаред наклонил голову и глубоко вздохнул. Потом раздёрнул узел и стянул с шеи шарф.</p><p>— Тогда в чём?..</p><p>— Армстронг в коме. Ему резко стало хуже, он сказал жене, что деньги Дабба его уже не спасут, но хоть его показания помогут наказать мерзавца и не дать его жадности убить других работников. Миссис Армстронг сказала, что врачи её больше не обнадёживают, — он помолчал, потом поднял глаза на Дженсена и, резко вдохнув носом, сказал: — Так что да. Дабб уже практически проиграл и заплатит всем пострадавшим. Только не всем это уже поможет. Вот такая сволочная у меня удача. Если бы я смог прищучить этого гада раньше…</p><p>По лицу Дженсена пробежала болезненная гримаса.</p><p>— Мойры капризны, как все боги, — тихо сказал он, — дары Лахезис всегда с подвохом. Это не твоя удача, это мой дар такой.</p><p>— Что? — не поняв, переспросил Джаред.</p><p>— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, почему… Ну, насчёт удачи? Что сшитые мной вещи приносят везенье? — Дженсен смотрел Джареду прямо в глаза, и выражение его лица было каким-то лихорадочным. </p><p>Джаред помотал головой и сказал:</p><p>— Ты о чём вообще сейчас? Прости, я не понимаю.</p><p>И Дженсен ему всё рассказал.</p><p>Конечно, Джаред ему не поверил. Тогда Дженсен, криво усмехнувшись, покопался в кармане и вытащил оттуда шёлковый квадратный лоскут. Протянул его Джареду, сказав:</p><p>— Вот сам не знал, зачем это сшил, — он поднёс к падающему из дверей на террасу потоку света платок, — это был шёлковый, в тон шарфу платок, такой же, как тот, что выглядывал сейчас у Джареда из нагрудного кармана. Почти такой. На этом в углу была вышита тёмно-голубым шёлком монограмма JP, такая же маленькая и изящная, как на внутреннем кармане его нового пиджака, с такой же тоненькой веточкой, обвивающей буквы. «Оливковая ветвь, — сказал ему Дженсен, когда Джаред увидел вышивку в первый раз. — Олива — символ победы, Олива — символ победы, тебе проигодится». Джаред взял платок в руки и недоумённо посмотрел на Дженсена.</p><p>— Чего ты сейчас больше всего хочешь? — устало спросил тот.</p><p>Джаред криво усмехнулся.</p><p>— Чтобы Кёртис Армстронг вышел из комы.</p><p>Дженсен пристально всмотрелся в него. Потом тихо сказал:</p><p>— Если ты действительно этого хочешь больше всего… — он покусал нижнюю губу и вдруг улыбнулся. — Ты… ты очень хороший человек, ты знаешь это?</p><p>Джаред вдруг смутился. Неловко сунул платок в боковой карман и спросил:</p><p>— И что мне с ним делать?</p><p>Дженсен пожал плечами.</p><p>— Пользуйся. Что ты обычно с носовыми платками делаешь?</p><p>Джаред внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом ухмыльнулся. Вытащил из кармана шёлковую тряпочку и демонстративно, кося на Дженсена ехидным взглядом, высморкался в неё.</p><p>Хмыкнув, Дженсен сообщил ему:</p><p>— Ты исключительный засранец. — А Джаред важно кивнул головой в ответ.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Наутро, приехав в офис, Джаред позвонил миссис Армстронг кое-что уточнить и… ну, просто поговорить ещё раз с несчастной женщиной.<p>И с нарастающим изумлением выслушал захлёбывающийся счастливым плачем голос, который сообщил ему, что Кёртису внезапно стало лучше, он очнулся. Врачи ничего не понимают. На заднем плане в трубке слышалось пикание какой-то медицинской аппаратуры и деловитая скороговорка медперсонала.</p><p>— Это чудо господне! — истово сказала в трубку миссис Армстронг.</p><p>Джаред вежливо согласился и осторожно поздравил женщину с хорошими новостями.</p><p>— Кёртис сказал, что бог дал ему шанс, и он поступил по совести. И бог пощадил его, — в голосе женщины была такая уверенность, что Джаред только поддакнул. А положив трубку, глубоко задумался.</p><p>Вечером он уехал к Дженсену. И ночью шепнул, улыбаясь в поцелуе:</p><p>— Ты, оказывается, маг. И чародей.</p><p>А Дженсен лишь потянулся — сыто и лениво.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>В день финального судебного заседания они встали не слишком рано. Джаред, зевая, поплёлся в душ, а Дженсен, решив, что успеется, ему-то никуда ехать не надо, спустился в кухню. С привычной аккуратностью надломив скорлупу трёх яиц, он вылил их в миску и стал взбивать, — в разогретой сковороде уже шипели в масле порезанные шампиньоны и красный перец. Ловко орудуя венчиком, он принялся лить в миску тонкой струйкой молоко, но, навострив уши, отставил пакет в сторону, — по лестнице еле слышно шлёпали босые ступни. Сейчас Джаред «подкрадётся» и прижмётся своим холодным мокрым пузом («У меня — не пузо, Дженс! У меня — пресс!») ему к голой спине.<p>Джаред подкрался и прижался. Дженсен изо всех сил напоказ вздрогнул и отмахнулся венчиком. Брызги разлетелись по кухне.</p><p>— Неряха, — укорил его Джаред и мягко надавил снизу на подбородок своей лапищей, запрокидывая голову Дженсена себе на плечо и накрывая его губы поцелуем с привкусом мяты.</p><p>— Я ещё зубы не чистил, — пробурчал Дженсен, пытаясь увернуться.</p><p>— Ага, — согласился Джаред и мазнул длинным языком ему по зубам. Вкус мяты усилился. — Вот сейчас и почистим.</p><p>— Извращенец, — восхищённо сказал Дженсен.</p><p>— Ышы хыхой, — подтвердил Джаред, упоённо вылизывая изнутри Дженсенов нечищеный рот, и потянулся рукой вниз, под завязку его пижамных штанов.</p><p>Идиллию прервал столб дыма, поднявшийся над плитой. Дженсен дёрнулся, схватил полотенце и сбросил сковороду с обугленными останками шампиньонов в раковину, наполненную водой. К дыму присоединился клуб пара, и оба кинулись открывать окна — пожарный наряд, прибывший на сработавшие датчики, им сегодня встречать было не с руки.</p><p>Ругаясь, Дженсен поставил на плиту другую сковородку и вылил туда взбитые яйца без изысков. Джаред тем временем кормил тостер ломтями хлеба, складывая поджаренные в корзинку на салфетку. Потерев рукой подбородок, он пожаловался Дженсену:</p><p>— И когда ты уже эту щетину совсем сбреешь? Решил от бороды избавиться — так брил бы начисто. Нафига оставил такого дикобраза? У меня теперь вся физиономия исцарапана, что подумает судья Мак Джи?</p><p>— Вот если проиграешь дело — сбрею, — с лёгким сердцем пообещал Дженсен. Он был уверен, что ничем не рискует. — А так — нет. Она мне для солидности нужна. Увеличивает приток клиентов. Никто не хочет, чтобы костюмы на торжественные случаи им шил веснушчатый недоросль.</p><p>Джаред показушно надул губы. Дженсен не удержался и чмокнул их быстрым мокрым поцелуем. Потом, не дожидаясь нового потока нытья, заткнул рот Джареду куском тоста, намазанным клубничным джемом, и скинул омлет со сковороды на Джаредову тарелку.</p><p>— Ешь быстрее, ты же не собираешься добивать судью Мак Джи своим опозданием вдобавок к исцарапанной физиономии? Тогда он наверняка подумает… что-то.</p><p>Джаред быстро смёл в себя омлет, заглотил кружку кофе и понёсся в гардеробную — одеваться. Свой счастливый синий в клеточку он надевать не стал, — слишком фривольно, шарфик может огорчить судью Мак Джи. Надел старый чёрный «судебный» от Армани.</p><p>Спустившись снова вниз, заглянул в ванную комнату, — Дженсен стоял там, мерно водя щёткой по зубам вверх-вниз. Джаред потёрся носом у него за ухом, взъерошил влажные волосы и, шепнув: «Пожелай мне удачи», пошёл к дверям. Дженсен сплюнул пену в раковину и невнятно что-то буркнул. Ответа не дождался, только хлопнула входная дверь. Выйдя опять на кухню, Дженсен подошёл к окну. Джип уже выруливал на подъездную дорожку. Дженсен помахал вслед. Из бокового окна высунулась длинная рука и покачала растопыренной ладонью.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>У Дженсена сегодня намечен был день техобслуживания. Он никогда не доверял свои машины постороннему мастеру; чистил, смазывал и ремонтировал их сам — так же, как отцовскую Импалу. Джаред смеялся, что в Дженсене умер механик, а тот возражал, что механик в нём вполне жив, а вот в Джареде он не только умер, но и засыпан солью, кремирован и развеян по ветру. Тот действительно полностью был лишен дара чувствовать механизмы любой сложности. У Падалеки в руках не ломалась только компьютерная техника, — а всё остальное, вплоть до перьевой ручки, вело себя так, словно бы задалось целью ему напакостить: протекало, отваливалось и даже иногда взрывалось. Во всяком случае, кофеварка в швейной мастерской не пережила Джаредовой попытки ею поуправлять и бурно завершила свою жизнь в клубах пара и брызгах горячей воды.<p>Дженсен уже прочистил и смазал все швейные машины, оверлок, подрегулировал пресс. Остался только мемориальный «Зингер». Насвистывая что-то меланхоличное, он прибавил звук — сейчас будут дневные новости — в маленьком телевизоре, висевшем на стене напротив дивана, и опрокинул станину. Взял в руки маслёнку.</p><p>Напряжённый голос ведущей новостей его словно иглой ткнул. Он развернулся к экрану и снова схватил пульт. Громкий и подчёркнуто обеспокоенный голос ведущей заполнил мастерскую:</p><p>— …потерявший управление грузовик вылетел на тротуар рядом со зданием суда. Там находилась съёмочная группа нашего канала, ожидавшая выхода участников судебного процесса против «Лебанон Кемикал Групп», завершившегося решением в пользу пострадавших работников. Вышедший первым представитель истцов, адвокат Джаред Падалеки, был сбит автомобилем. Сейчас его в тяжёлом состоянии увезли на скорой в госпиталь. Через несколько минут мы повторим показ ролика, заснятого нашим оператором, находившимся рядом с местом происшествия…</p><p>Дженсен онемевшим пальцем нажал кнопку на пульте, выключая телевизор. Тупо посмотрел вниз — из зажатой в левой руке маслёнки медленно ползла, впитываясь в брючину и капая на пол, тонкая струйка масла.</p><p>Зазвонил телефон. Дженсен вытащил его из кармана с третьей попытки. </p><p>— Эклз, — выговорил в микрофон. Губы тоже не слушались, их кололо мелкими иголочками, словно отлёжанную ладонь. — Да, уже еду.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>В приёмном покое он побежал к регистратуре, но едва успел задать вопрос, как к нему торопливо подошла невысокая полная женщина в белом медкостюме и шапочке и быстро спросила:<p>— Мистер Эклз?</p><p>Дженсен кивнул.</p><p>— Вы указаны в страховых документах мистера Падалеки как контактное и доверенное лицо. Вы родственник?</p><p>— Мы, — Дженсен остановился, не зная, как продолжить. Женщина ждала, — …партнеры, — неловко выговорил наконец Дженсен. — У Джареда из родственников лишь брат, он в Австралии.</p><p>Женщина кивнула.</p><p>— Тогда вам необходимо переговорить с доктором Ричингсом. Нам нужно согласие доверенного лица на некоторые необходимые процедуры. Пойдёмте, я вас отведу.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>После жалких упрашиваний Дженсена «на минуточку» пустили посмотреть на Джареда перед операцией, — через толстое стерильное стекло реанимационного отделения. Он стоял там, пристально глядел на неподвижно лежащего в обвязке трубок и проводов Джея, а в боксе глухо шипели и попискивали какие-то непонятные агрегаты, старательно не давая Джареду уйти туда, откуда не возвращаются. Лицо его было почти белым под белой же повязкой на черепе, даже губы стали бесцветными, — лишь веки и подглазья, набрякшие чернотой, выделялись на нём.<p>Где-то в другом боксе заверещало вдруг что-то сигнальное — так пронзительно и злобно, что у Дженсена сердце дёрнулось и замерло, а потом заколотилось бешено. По коридору туда, в чужой отсек, торопливо пробежало несколько медиков, что-то загудело там, громко щёлкнуло раз-другой, гомон голосов усилился, кто-то побежал по коридору обратно, потом простучали через порожек колёсики какого-то агрегата… Дженсен стоял, пытаясь не слушать звуки чужой беды, но невозможно было отстраниться от этой тревожности, от пугающей суеты. Только Джаред лежал за стеклянной перегородкой тихий и неподвижный, ничего не слышащий, ничего не замечающий. А потом там, где суетились и отрывисто переговаривались, вдруг резко наступила тишина. Она была такой страшной, что Дженсен зажмурился. </p><p>Мягкие шаги быстро прошуршали по коридору, настойчивый женский голос позвал:</p><p>— Мистер Эклз? Вам пора, мистер Эклз… </p><p>Дженсен слепо развернулся, постоял секунду, открыл глаза и пошёл за медсестрой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2020/07/17/1034687fc7a6d5483d2ecb14819e83de.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>В мастерскую Дженсен вернулся где-то после полуночи. Дорогу домой он даже не запомнил. В голове была ватная пустота, перед глазами постоянно всплывало профессионально-сочувствующее лицо врача, и мысли метались вокруг сказанных им профессионально-деловитых, а по сути — ужасающих фраз: «…массивное кровоизлияние… отёк мозга… трепанация… кома…»<p>Дженсену отдали мобильник Джареда. Он нашёл в нём телефон Джеффа и позвонил. Дозвонился с трудом, несколько раз выслушав бодрое «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети»; и только дозвонившись наконец, он понял причину. На Сидней накатил очередной весенний тропический ураган. Брат Джареда с семьёй был в каком-то укрытии, сотовая связь работала ненадёжно. Дженсен, с трудом подбирая слова, сообщил Джеффу всё, что знал. В наступившем молчании слышно было, как что-то скрежетало и гремело там, на другом конце мира. Потом Джефф выговорил хриплым голосом: «Полёты сейчас невозможны. Я даже выехать никуда не смогу, по крайней мере, до послезавтра. Что мне… как…» — тут он судорожно втянул в себя воздух и замолчал.</p><p>Дженсен сказал севшим голосом:</p><p>— Пока состояние стабильно-тяжёлое, но…</p><p>— Я выеду сразу, как разрешат автомобильное движение. Свяжусь с военными, может, посадят… на свой… самолёт… у меня есть… связи, — Дженсен не понимал, что за перерывы это были, а потом до него дошло — брат Джареда плакал там, на другой стороне линии, глотая всхлипы и отрывочно выдавливая слова. От этого Дженсену стало так физически плохо, что он скомканно попрощался, сказав, что будет немедленно звонить при любых изменениях, и отключился.</p><p>Потом у него в памяти был какой-то провал. Он понял, что подсознательно надеялся, что брат Джареда прибудет в ближайшее время, что Джаред дотерпит, дождётся, будет к его прилету жив, а он, Дженсен, — он сделает всё необходимое к тому моменту. Эта неосознанная надежда, похоже, и погнала его обратно в мастерскую. И сейчас, стоя в дверях и тупо глядя на поблёскивающую в лунном свете масляную лужу возле распотрошённого «Зингера», он вдруг понял — Джефф может не успеть. Не успеть исполнить желание. Их с Дженсеном самое сильное сейчас желание.</p><p>Он бы нашёл ещё кого-то, хоть кого, любого, кто искренне и сильно пожелал бы для Джареда того, чего сейчас так жаждал Дженсен — чуда. Но Чад, которого он знал как друга Джареда, неделю уже был где-то в круизе на Средиземном море, проводил там свой долгожданной медовый месяц с Софией. А больше Дженсен никого не знал, — ни единого человека, в которого он смог бы вцепиться, отдав сшитую им вещь… а ведь время ещё было, он бы сшил, он бы хоть королевскую мантию сейчас сшил бы, вручную, промахиваясь и немилосердно тыкая серебристыми иглами себе в пальцы, цедя на ткань чёртову свою кровь с проклятыми каплями ихора… но не было никого, кто бы с ходу поверил в такое и согласился немедленно, от души пожелав той самой удачи, что так нужна сейчас была Джареду. И Дженсену.</p><p>Запрокинув голову, он уставился в темноту белого потолка мастерской, — и в беззвёздную, тяжёлую черноту гораздо выше него, — и проклял насмешливый дар древней богини, такой могущественный и такой бесполезный.</p><p>А потом встал, подошёл к «Зингеру», резко дернул на себя выдвижной ящик и выхватил оттуда сафьяновый футляр. Раскрыл его, жаждая вытащить грёбаные иглы и изломать, раскрошить магическую хрень голыми пальцами, — и замер, глядя на тёмно-голубую нить, обвивающую среднюю иглу.</p><p>Он вышил тогда ею на внутреннем кармане пиджака Джареда вензель — маленькие аккуратные J и P, обвитые тонкой ветвью оливы. А потом, сам пугаясь того, что творит, прошил вокруг J тонкий, почти незаметный контур по правой стороне буквы — словно тенью обвёл. </p><p>Возможно…</p><p>Дженсен встал, включил свет по всей мастерской. Быстро смахнул с рабочего стола всё там лежащее, постелил какой-то кусок белого льна. Положил футляр на стол, аккуратно размотал нить и вытащил иглу. Прикинул длину. Закатал левый рукав и сел на табурет у стола. Спохватившись, вскочил, подошёл к мёртвой кофеварке и вытащил из-за неё стоявшую там бутылку коньяка, ту самую, початую. Снова уселся на табурет, плеснул коньяк себе на левую руку. Поколебался, глядя на иглу и нить, потом решительно мотнул головой, отставил бутылку в сторону и поднёс иглу к белой нежной коже внутренней стороны предплечья.</p><p>Первый укол был почти безболезненным. Дженсен продавил иглу сквозь плоть и вытащил наверх. Голубая — нет, теперь уже бордовая — нить, тяжело провисая, потянулась следом. По коже поползла красная капля. Дженсен натянул стежок и воткнул иглу снова. Вот тут уже пришлось сжать зубы и сморгнуть невольно выступившие слёзы. Он опять протянул нитку, резко выдохнул — и вдруг увидел.</p><p>Едва различимая золотистая искра пробежалась по нити, словно съедая кровавый багрянец и оставляя за собой изначальную тёмную голубизну шёлка. Хотя… не совсем тёмную. Дженсену показалось, что нить тоже слабо светится, рассеянным таким, призрачным голубоватым светом. </p><p>Впрочем, всё это было неважно. Он прикусил губу. Потом, подумав, выдернул из шлёвок ремень и зажал его в зубах. Примерился и снова запустил тонкое острие под кожу. И снова. И снова. И снова.</p><p>Сколько времени у него это заняло, он не знал. Когда нить закончилась, перед глазами у него плясали чёрные мушки и тонко звенело в ушах. Он разжал зубы — на коричневой дублёной коже ремня отчётливо виднелся прокушенный полукруг. Кровь, как ни странно, с руки уже почти не текла. Дженсен вытер иглу о белую — хотя теперь скорее красную — ткань и сунул обратно в футляр. И, вскрикнув, отдернул пальцы: игла вдруг раскалилась, поплыла горячим синим маревом, потом эта дымка облачком расползлась на остальные иглы… а когда она развеялась, в футляре не осталось ничего. Кроме тёмных, словно углём черкнутых по древней коже полосок.</p><p>Дженсен помотал головой, взял бутылку с коньяком дрожащими пальцами за горлышко, поднёс к губам и щедро отхлебнул. Потом посмотрел на руку, опять стиснул зубы — и плеснул на шов. Боль была такая, что звёзды вспыхнули перед глазами. Проморгавшись и промычавшись, он сплюнул кровь с прокушенной губы и, посидев пяток минут, поднялся на дрожащие ноги. И пошёл искать аптечку и бинты.</p><p>Через полчаса, приведя себя в относительный порядок, сжевав три таблетки ибупрофена, — больше ничего обезболивающего в доме не было, — и переодевшись, Дженсен вернулся в мастерскую и тяжело опустился на диван. Взял в правую руку телефон и стал ждать. </p><p>Из больницы позвонили в восемь утра.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Джефф прилетел на третий день. Дженсен встретил его в аэропорту, и они сразу же поехали в госпиталь. Пока ехали, Дженсен быстро пересказывал ему новости: сегодня Джареда должны перевести из палаты интенсивной терапии в обычную; врачи в шоке от такого стремительного улучшения и ничего не понимают; вчера Джаред спрашивал про Джеффа — когда тот прилетит?.. Дженсен почти не умолкал, говорил, иногда повторяясь, громко и оживлённо. Через десяток минут Джефф попросил притормозить у заправки. Сходил взял кофе себе и Дженсену. Тот сидел на водительском месте, распахнув дверь и выставив ноги на землю. Руками он уцепил себя за коленки, и видно было, как мелко подрагивают его пальцы. Джефф протянул стаканчик с кофе и спросил:<p>— Ты сколько уже не спал?</p><p>Дженсен лишь молча хмыкнул и отпил горячей бурды с запахом жжёного пластика.</p><p>— Давай-ка, — сказал Джефф, — пересаживайся назад. Я поведу, — и он улыбнулся широкой, такой Падалечьей улыбкой. Дженсен подумал и пересел. И когда Джефф стронул Импалу с места, вдруг вырубился и проспал все  сорок пять минут езды до госпиталя. Вылез он из машины уже без нервной трясучки, постоял с четверть минуты, окончательно просыпаясь, и они пошли к Джареду.</p><p>Тот лежал в новой палате и тоже уже не спал. Увидев брата, расплылся в радостной улыбке.</p><p>— Джефф! </p><p>Старший Падалеки подошёл к кровати, присел рядом на хрупкий больничный пластиковый стульчик, и братья что-то тихо стали говорить друг другу. Через несколько секунд Джаред взглянул на Дженсена, и улыбка его стала широкой и нежной.</p><p>Джефф кашлянул и встал со скрипнувшего стульчика.</p><p>— Пойду поговорю с врачом, — сказал он и вышел.</p><p>Уши у Джареда смешно торчали из-под повязки. Дженсен мимоходом подумал, что Джей ещё себя не видел в зеркале, а увидит — будет громко возмущаться о пропаже своей ненаглядной гривы.</p><p>Он подошёл к кровати, наклонился, легко тронул губами сухие губы Джея, — и почувствовал, как те опять раздвигаются в улыбке.</p><p>Через пару секунд Джаред отстранился и, ухватив Дженсена за его левую руку, стал подтягиваться на кровати повыше.</p><p>
  <i>Блядь! </i>
</p><p>Заметив, как Дженсена перекосило, Джаред отпустил его руку и удивлённо спросил:</p><p>— Ты чего?</p><p>— Поранился… — свистящим от боли голосом сказал Дженсен.</p><p>Джаред попытался задрать брови, но те упёрлись в туго намотанный бинт. Дженсен хрипло хихикнул. Джаред насупился.</p><p>— Ну-ка, покажи.</p><p>— Да ерунда, — сказал Дженсен, — сейчас пройдёт.</p><p>Джаред ухватил Дженсена за рукав и подтащил к себе.</p><p>— Показывай, — приказал он.</p><p>«Да какого чёрта, — подумал Дженсен. — Всё равно ведь увидит», — и задрал рукав.</p><p>Джаред с шумом выдохнул.</p><p>Расширившимися глазами он смотрел на руку Дженсена. Там, на всё ещё чуть воспалённой розовой коже предплечья, тёмно-голубыми аккуратными стежками был вышит такой знакомый ему вензель: буквы J и P, обвитые тонкой ветвью оливы. Буква J немного двоилась, словно тенью справа обведена была.</p><p>Дженсен осторожно отнял руку и стал опускать рукав. Джаред поднял на него глаза и спросил:</p><p>— Это… а ты говорил, что… это ведь ты сделал? Со мной, раз я?.. Но… как? Ты же не…</p><p>— Не знаю, — Дженсен слабо улыбнулся. — Я не знаю, как это сработало. Я вообще, если честно, плохо помню, что делал и как, — он зажмурился. — Джефф не успевал прилететь, Чада не было, я не знал, кто ещё… — Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел, что Джаред опустил забинтованную голову на подушку и чуть отвернулся от него. — Ты что? — перепуганно спросил он. — Тебе нехорошо? Я врача… я сейчас…</p><p>— Не надо, всё нормально, — глухо сказал Джаред и вновь повернул к нему лицо. Глаза его влажно блестели, нос чуть покраснел. Он некрасиво им шмыгнул и, сердито размазав влагу тыльной стороной ладони по щекам, велел: — Иди ко мне.</p><p>Дженсен подтащил к изголовью кровати всё тот же белый пластмассовый стульчик и осторожно на нём примостился, поставив локти на край постели и положив подбородок на правую ладонь.</p><p>— Ну чего ты? — ласково спросил он. — Ничего же не случилось плохого.</p><p>Джей неловко вытянул длинную руку и сгрёб его за затылок, утыкая лицом себе в плечо.</p><p>— Ты сумасшедший, — тихо пробурчал он в Дженсенову макушку. — Больно же, наверное, было ужасно.</p><p>— Не-а, — губы Дженсена шевелились совсем рядом с Джаредовой шеей, посылая тёплые толчки его дыхания прямо на кожу, — это-то было совсем не больно… по сравнению… — он замолчал и плотно вжался губами в ямку над ключицей Джареда. Потом поднял лицо и уставился — глаза в глаза — на Джея. Совсем близко, так что видны были влажные полосы на коже и слипшиеся Джаредовы ресницы. — Не делай так больше, — тихо попросил Дженсен. — Я чуть не сдох от ужаса, знаешь? И потом… — он чуть скосил глаза на свою левую руку, пристроенную поверх одеяла на грудь Джареду, — всё кончилось, Джей. «Дара Лахезис» больше нет. Похоже, я израсходовал всю выданную богами удачу, — он коротко усмехнулся, отворачиваясь в сторону. — Так что больше я не маг и не чародей. Нет больше Дара.</p><p>Джаред помолчал немного, потом провёл длинными своими пальцами по щеке Дженсена, заставляя того вновь посмотреть на себя, и твёрдо сказал, глядя в упор:</p><p>— Есть. Ты — мой Дар. Ты для меня… — он чуть задохнулся. — Мне с тобой никогда… за то, что ты сделал, мне никогда не расп… </p><p>Глаза Дженсена рассерженно вспыхнули.</p><p>— Не говори ерунды, — он помолчал несколько мгновений и тихо договорил: — Если я твой дар, то ты — мой. Я тебя, знаешь ли… — он запнулся.</p><p>— Ага, — сказал Джаред. — Я тоже, — он снова надавил рукой на голову Дженсена, укладывая ту на своё плечо. И разъяснил, словно маленькому, закрыв глаза и слабо улыбаясь: — Я тоже тебя очень люблю.</p><p>В коридоре послышались приближающиеся шаги. Джефф возвращался из ординаторской.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><i>Атропос раздражённо пощёлкала вхолостую в воздухе своими ножницами и отложила их на мраморный столик.</i><p>
  <i>Бирюзовая нить сияющей струйкой продолжала стекать с веретена Клото, а Лахезис всё также мерно продолжала наматывать её на плотный, мерцающий синим туманом клубок. Нить ложилась ровными витками — один к одному, и свежий слой нежной голубизной уже почти перекрыл предыдущие витки, те, что отличались от свежеспряденных своим тёмным багровым цветом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вольно ж тебе, сестрица, баловать людишек своими игрушками, — недовольно пробурчала Атропос, пальцем покручивая ножницы на гладкой столешнице. Те разогнались и, мерно позвякивая, вращались так быстро, словно это бронзовая юла жужжала, крутясь на холодном мраморе. А потом Атропос резко прихлопнула их ладонью, и ножницы замерли, жадно раскрыв голодную пасть своих острых лезвий.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не ворчи на неё, — равнодушно сказала Клото, чуть придерживая стремящееся к полу веретено с тяжёлым клубом спряденной нити. — Ты своё всё равно возьмёшь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Атропос развела губы в зубастой ухмылке.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Лахезис обвила клубок ещё одним слоем нитей, потом уцепила его тремя пальцами и встряхнула, подставив другую руку ковшиком снизу. Из клубка реденьким дождиком высыпались бледно-золотые искры и легли ей на ладонь. И быстро впитались в смуглую кожу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Всего-то полдюжины капель, — задумчиво сказала Клото. — Велика сила ихора.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Лахезис тихо улыбнулась и снова посмотрела на клубок.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Из-под небесного сияния пробивался, пульсируя, алый отсвет — словно там, внутри клубка, билось живое человеческое сердце.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>